Dentro del castillo
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: Una pareja llega a un misterioso castillo en Rumanía, cuyo anfitrión es algo mas que peculiar, por no decir extraño. El deseo de ella por libertad se verá arrebatado cuando se encuentre entre la espada y la pared, teniendo que elegir entre un matrimonio arreglado o aceptar los sentimientos de su inusual anfitrión./ Imagen de portada por Lena01/furumachi9.
1. Chapter 1

**El siguiente fic participa en el reto "el amor es ciego" para el foro: Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?**

 **Espero que les guste tanto leerlo como a mi escribirlo :D**

 **Pareja: Rumania (Vladimir Lupei) x Republica Checa (Darina Ivanovik). Otros personajes: Eslovaquia (Erik Kostka), Moldavia (Andrei Lupei), Rusia (Iván Braginsky).**

…

 **Diario de Darina Ivanovic**

 _(Fragmentos recuperados luego del incendio)_

 **3 de mayo. Timisoara**. El camino era terroso, las ruedas del coche levantaban una nube de tierra que quedaba detrás de nosotros. Había sido un viaje agotador, hace una semana que salimos de Praga; la última carta que le envié a mi madre fue en Budapest dos días atrás, ella la estaría recibiendo ahora. Aproveche el camino recto para arreglar un poco mi cabello, tan oscuro y castaño, lo tenía corto hasta los hombros, con una corona trenzada.

Erik dormía frente mío, roncaba desde hace un par de horas, su cabello castaño estaba desordenado. Yo observaba el paisaje, siendo este viaje mi primera y última tarea diplomática. Así que podría decirse que esta sería la cumbre de mi carrera, años invertidos estudiando leyes por cuenta propia llegaban a su fin con esta visita.

A Erik y a mi nos esperaban en Tirgoviste (Rumanía), donde un cliente había contactado a Erik, estando interesado en comprar una propiedad bastante vieja en Praga. Pero este cliente condicionó que le trato se cerraría sólo si Erik traía consigo a la persona mas importante en su vida (extraña petición a mi parecer). Cursimente, Erik me trajo con él, además me prometió que me permitiría redactar los contratos y cartas para la empresa de bienes raíces que poseían sus padres.

Lastimosamente tendríamos que mentirle al cliente, yo no era la prometida de Erik, sólo su amante y eso está cerca de terminarse también. Yo deseaba considerarme una mujer adelantada a mi tiempo, con el deseo de ejercer una profesión ilustre antes de casarme, pero estaba atada a los paradigmas de la sociedad que me rodeaba… estoy comprometida desde los once años con un joven ruso llamado Iván Braginsky, el arreglo del matrimonio debía efectuarse luego de que yo cumpliera los veinte años. Cumplí esa edad en enero de este año, y me había pasado los últimos meses evadiendo tal compromiso, el venir con Erik a Rumania fue mi último método de escape.

No quería que mi vida se terminara tan rápido. El matrimonio para mi era como una sentencia de muerte hacía mi subjetiva libertad.

El romance clandestino que llevaba con mi mejor amigo, Erik Kostka, era lo más emocionante que pude hacer en mi corta vida.

…

 **4 de mayo. Tirgoviste**. El viento ahora era gélido y se filtraba por los orificios del coche, el cielo de Tirgoviste estaba nublado, la luz del sol apenas y podía sentirse. El primer pueblo por el que pasamos parecía estar abandonado, como si todas las almas hubieran huido de algo.

El cliente se reunió con nosotros en los límites de Tirgoviste, abordó nuestro coche no sin antes darle un par de indicaciones a nuestro cochero.

El hombre en cuestión vestía ropajes señoriales, elegantes, pero no exagerados de un brillante color carmín. No había en él una mancha de color, no aparentaba tener más de veinticinco años, poseía un lacio cabello rubio rojizo y ojos de un color tanto extraño. El hombre se presentó ante nosotros, debido a nuestros diferentes orígenes tuvo que hablar con nosotros en un húngaro perfecto: –Bienvenidos a mi hogar Tirgoviste, soy Vladimir Lupei—

Saludó primero a Erik, dándole un apretón de manos y luego a mí, besando el dorso de mi mano, no emití ningún gesto por el hecho de que su mano parecía fría como hielo.

Intercambió palabras con Erik durante todo el camino, yo no pronuncié ninguna a pesar de que sentía su mirada posarse en mi en repetidas ocasiones. Al ignorarle, me sumí en mis pensamientos, quizá demasiado al grado de soñar despierta.

No me había dado cuenta en que momento habíamos llegado a un lugar tal excepcional. Grandes y oscuros accesos salían por debajo de enormes arcos semicirculares. Bajamos del coche, mientras los hombres bajaban las valijas yo me encontraba al lado de una imponente puerta antigua, fijada en un umbral de saliente piedra maciza y tallada.

El cochero volvió a subir a su silla y se marchó a toda prisa. Erik cargaba con la mayor parte del equipaje mientras el señor Lupei ayudaba con una sola valija, la mía. —Les doy la bienvenida a mi casa, señor Kostka y señorita Ivanovic. Entren por favor, el clima es frio y ustedes necesitan comer y descansar—

Entramos a la mansión, cruzando un largo corredor y después por una escalera de caracol, después por otro infinito corredor, nuestras pisadas hacían eco cada que avanzábamos. Hasta que llegamos a una habitación que el rumano abrió. Finalmente pude regocijarme con una habitación cálida e iluminada. Había una mesa con la cena servida y una chimenea de piedra en la que llameaba un montón de leña. El rumano dejó mi equipaje en el suelo.

—La señorita puede descansar aquí mientras nosotros hablamos de negocios—pronunció nuestro anfitrión. Yéndose con Erik antes de que yo pudiera protestar.

Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

No pude evitar preguntarme ¿en que clase de siniestra aventura nos habíamos embarcado?

…

 **5 de mayo. Castillo Lupei**. Nuestro anfitrión tenía un hermano menor, de no más de doce años, su nombre era Andrei, y fue mi única compañía durante la mañana. Compartía las mismas facciones que su hermano mayor salvo por el color de cabello, él lo tenía castaño.

Erik y el señor Lupei habían bajado al pueblo. Erik y yo estuvimos en habitaciones separadas, y yo no había dormido mucho la noche anterior, el tenerlo al lado mío quizá me hubiera ayudado a poder conciliar el sueño.

Al castillo llegaba un grupo de aldeanos a hacer las labores domésticas. Andrei y yo convivimos un buen rato en la polvosa biblioteca del castillo, él me había pedido que le leyera un cuento de hadas, cosa a la que no pude negarme. El pequeño poseía varias recopilaciones de cuentos, entre ellos la hecha por los Hermanos Grimm.

Los cuentos de princesas fueron los primeros que leí, lindas historias de amor instantáneo y finales felices. Pero los cuentos esconden muchas verdades que los niños o incluso varios adultos ignoran. En _La Bella Durmiente_ , el pincharse la mano con la aguja de la rueca a la edad de dieciséis años no sólo simboliza la maldición de Maléfica… sino que simboliza la primera menstruación de la mujer. Y si fuera poco, la verdad sobre el famoso beso del príncipe azul que tanto anhelan las niñas y las jóvenes idiotas sigue sin existir.

¿No son verdades apasionantes?

Permanecí con Andrei un buen rato hasta que nuestros muchachos aparecieran. Eso no fue hasta la tarde, quien se reunió con nosotros fue solamente el anfitrión, Erik al parecer decidió descansar en su habitación toda la tarde.

(esta parte de la hoja apareció quemada)

La luz, el calor y los modos corteses de el joven Lupei ayudaron a disipar todas mis dudas y miedos.

Mi primera impresión de él ya no importaba mucho, al verlo convivir con Andrei o incluso intercambiar bromas conmigo me hizo pensar que tal vez… sólo tal vez… podríamos tener una buena amistad.

 **6 de mayo**. Erik no apareció en todo el día, sólo en la noche justo a tiempo para cenar… su rostro estaba pálido y no dejaba de temblar. Parecía que hubiera visto algo en verdad espantoso.

Nuestro anfitrión se mostró preocupado, y al intentar ayudar a Erik este se negó. Apartándose de él rápidamente.

Continuamos la cena con un pesado ambiente.

Antes de dormir Erik me susurró "Hay que salir de aquí"

(las siguientes son páginas encontradas por separados, en algunas se desconoce la fecha en que fueron escritas)

 **7 de mayo.** Recibí una carta de mi madre, informándome que ya no podría huir más de mi compromiso.

Iván Braginsky viajaba directo a Tirgoviste para llevarme de regreso a casa y casarnos.

Vladimir descubrió que Erik y yo le habíamos mentido, se enteró de que no éramos pareja y en lugar de molestarse tomó una actitud extraña… parecía aliviado, pero por dentro yo sabía que traía algo entre manos.

…

 **8 de mayo.** Vladimir me dijo que Erik se había ido, pero sé que mentía.

En la mañana pude escuchar la disputa que tuvieron, él lo había forzado a irse y tuvo que recurrir a sus sirvientes para sacarlo del castillo y llevarlo hasta el pueblo.

Dijo que yo podía quedarme en el castillo hasta que mi prometido viniera por mí.

…

 **9 de mayo.** Antes del amanecer me dedique a encontrar una salida de aquel castillo.

Di con un pasadizo que me condujo a una habitación en lo profundo de aquel sitio… lo que encontré ahí me heló la sangre.

Los sirvientes del día anterior estaban en el suelo, no eran mas que cuerpos sin vida. Eran como un montón de maniquís de carne.

Había gritado de horror al verlos, y mis gritos alertaron a mi anfitrión, quien apareció detrás de mí, sosteniéndome con fuerza de los hombros.

Una fuerza tan grande que logró lastimarme. Los ojos de Vladimir adquirieron un brillo rojizo, pude observar unos dientes blancos y extremadamente puntiagudos que sobresalían de sus labios.

Me regresó a mi habitación y me mantuvo ahí hasta la noche.

¡Este castillo es una prisión, y yo ahora soy su prisionera!

…

 **Fecha desconocida**. Llevaba días sin saber de Erik, lo que mas me preocupaba era saber donde se encontraba y si estaba a salvo.

Ya no pude seguir explorando, los sirvientes de Lupei tenían los ojos puestos en mí. Si quisiera verle el lado bueno en esto, mientras me mantuviera en aquel castillo, estaba lejos de que mi compromiso se completara.

En sí, el panorama de mi vida ahora mismo era el mejor. Fuera de las paredes de este castillo me esperaba una vida atada a un hombre que no conozco y mucho menos amo, o dudo que alguna vez llegué a amar. Y, por otro lado, estaba el cautiverio en el que me encontraba, no era maltratada como un esclavo, podría admitir que aquí me trataban como a una princesa.

En ambos casos mi libertad había sido arrebatada, estaba atada a los deseos de un hombre, ¿acaso era yo sólo un objeto o un ave a la cual mantener encerrada?

…

 **Fecha desconocida**. Andrei me visitaba constantemente, haciendo mi estadía más soportable.

A veces me pedía que le leyera o que jugara con él. Era un niño en verdad encantador, y quizá mi primer amigo en mucho tiempo.

Me llevaba de un lado a otro por el castillo, mostrándome decenas de cosas que pertenecieron a parientes suyos que por desgracia ya estaban muertos. Si pudiera señalar el defecto de Andrei sería que hablaba demasiado y no sabía cuando callar, pero gracias a él pude enterarme de varias cosas sobre mi anfitrión-captor.

Ambos hermanos eran huérfanos desde hace décadas cuando él era apenas un bebe, Vladimir dejó de crecer y se hizo cargo de Andrei. Los Lupei pertenecían a un largo linaje de vampiros nosferatus, pero ahora sólo quedaban ellos. Su familia había sido asesinada por la gente del pueblo y otros sitios vecinos, Vladimir había tomado venganza de todos ellos robando sus almas y haciéndolos sus sirvientes.

Lo cual explicaba el porque de los cuerpos que encontré en mi primer intento de escape.

No deseaba sacar provecho de Andrei, pero tenía que aclarar una duda que llevaba en mi mente desde hace días —¿Tú sabes por qué tu hermano me tiene encerrada aquí?—

—¿Sabías que todo vampiro necesita encontrar a su novia, su esposa para toda la eternidad?—Andrei evadió el tema como si nunca me hubiese escuchado —Y hasta que no la encuentre estará muerto por dentro. La novia conseguirá revivir al vampiro—

Al final, no pude conseguir nada por parte del niño, así que opté por hacer algo que no había atrevido a hacer. Ir donde Vladimir para aclarar todo.

Su habitación estaba alejada de la mía, casi al otro extremo. No salía durante el día, y en la noche lo veía para cenar, mas no le dirigía la palabra.

Al llegar ahí me percaté que la puerta estaba entre abierta, y sin pensarlo dos veces la empuje para entrar. La habitación era oscura, solamente alumbrada por la tenue llama que había en la chimenea encendida.

Vladimir estaba despierto, de pie frente a la ventana que permanecía cerrada y cubierta con gruesas cortinas que apenas dejaban ver el paisaje que se asomaba detrás de ellas. Si él se dio cuenta de mi presencia quizá no le importó, porque ni la mirada me dirigió. Me fui acercando cada vez más a él, hasta casi estar a su lado.

Él tenía una mirada de sufrimiento y yo estaba más deslumbrada por su belleza que por la extraordinaria soledad en sus ojos. Él lucía muy diferente al hombre que había conocido.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó por fin Vladimir.

Salí de mi trance y articulé mi pregunta —¿Por qué me tienes encerrada aquí?—

Vladimir arqueó una ceja —Yo no te tengo encerrada, puedes irte cuando quieras, que puedas hacerlo es algo por completo diferente—

—¿Y planeas que me quede aquí para siempre?

—No—había ladeado una sonrisa —Quizá hasta que mueras o tu prometido venga por ti… lo que pasé primero—

Sentí la enorme urgencia de golpearlo, y lo hice, un buen golpe asestado en el estomago para que dejara en paz sus juegos. —¿Dónde esta Erik? —

—Está vivo, si es lo que te preocupa… pedí que lo llevaran al pueblo y que le impidieran acercarse al castillo.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Ustedes dos no tenían una relación seria, ni siquiera era el hombre con quien vas a casarte, no quería tener a un par de depravados bajo mi techo.

Me quede boquiabierta ante su declaración.

—Si tu novio viene por ti te dejaré en libertad—expresó con un humor más pesado.

Temía lo que pasara cuando ese momento llegara, no deseaba casarme, no aún, no sin amor. Una notoria tristeza me invadió.

—¿Por qué te casas con él?—preguntó Vladimir luego de notar mi estado de ánimo.

—Porque me obligan.

—Puedes decidir por ti misma.

—Aunque quisiera no puedo… todo es un arreglo. Mi matrimonio le asegura a mi familia bienestar y riqueza.

Él soltó una ligera risa —Los humanos y sus estúpidos deseos materiales—

—Eso no importa cuando tienes vida eterna ¿verdad?—me cruce de brazos mirándole fijamente.

—Andrei te contó ¿cierto?

Asentí.

—Así es, la riqueza no importa cuando vives demasiado—admitió —Yo poseo riqueza para aparentar, pero no la necesito… lo que en verdad es esencial en una vida como la mía es encontrar el remedio a la soledad—

—El consejo lógico que debería darte es que debes encontrar una mujer.

—No es como si no lo hubiera pensado antes—respondió con ironía —Pero las mujeres les temen a los hombres apasionados, que quieren amarlas, cuidar de ellas y tratarlas como reinas—

—Interesante perspectiva, pero recordemos, los hombres no deberían sentirse amenazados por una mujer que es capaz de cuidar de sí misma—agregué con cierto orgullo.

Vladimir se rio, pero no en burla —Tienes razón en ese aspecto—

Suspiró. Su mirada volvió a posarse en la ventana, desde donde podían ver la puesta de sol.

—He visto tantos atardeceres en mi vida… pero daría todos mis ayeres para poder tocar la luz—mencionó mientras su mirada se perdía en aquel espectáculo que daba paso a la noche —Debería saber todo lo que vale la pena saber, pero cuanto más vivo, más me pregunto si sé algo en absoluto, menos estoy seguro de que tengo todas las respuestas correctas. Si alguna vez estuve enamorado, no recuerdo—

Me paré a un lado suyo, observando como la noche llegaba —La mujer indicada debe estar en algún lado esperándote—

Él se tensó, volteó hacía mi con una amable sonrisa —Desde que vi tu cara no sé dónde estoy y no hay un mapa que pueda mostrarme a dónde voy— abrió la cortina por completo dejándome apreciar con mas claridad la llegada de la noche —Es difícil hacer que cada momento cuente cuando estás solo, tal vez eso es todo lo que necesitas saber—

Sus ojos seguían sobre mí, una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo… de pronto, lo que había dicho Andrei tomaba sentido.

…

 **2 de junio**. Empezaba a temer que me hubiese vuelto loca, empezaba a desarrollar sentimientos hacía mi captor. Me refiero a que, Vlad no era tan malo… ¡demonios! Ya hasta lo llamo de manera informal. Supongo que este extremo debía llegar tarde o temprano.

Llevaba casi un mes viviendo con él y con Andrei, era obvio que desarrolláramos un vínculo…pero no esperaba que fuera tan profundo. Aun así, pensaba en Erik, y lo que había sido de él ¿habrá pedido ayuda para rescatarme o solamente había huido?

No sé si quería la respuesta de esa pregunta.

¿Por qué arriesgamos todo lo que tenemos? ¿Por qué ceder ante la trampa que llama de todo lo prohibido…Lo que nos atrae de la noche y nos captura por mucho que peleemos?

Parece que el corazón es lento para aprender, nadie puede decirle qué hacer. Nunca aprende de sus errores. Entonces cada lección es en vano, va por el camino que quiere ir, independientemente del dolor.

Vlad, no había dicho nada al respecto de amarme, pero quien me lo hacía saber era Andrei, quien al parecer deseaba que yo hiciera feliz a su hermano. ¿Alguien como yo podría hacerlo feliz? No estaba segura…

Tontamente voy ignorando todas las señales descartando toda duda dentro de mí. Para el corazón es lento aprender, nadie puede decirle qué hacer, nunca aprende de sus errores, es por eso por lo que finalmente se rompe y te domina.

A mediodía, comenzaron a golpear la puerta con extrema violencia. Vlad nos calmó a Andrei y a mí, indicándonos que no escondiéramos y no hiciéramos ruido alguno.

Él fue hacía la puerta, mientras nosotros nos escondíamos en el almacén que había debajo de las escaleras. Podíamos escuchar todo.

Vlad había abierto la puerta —¿Se les ofrece algo?—

—Sabemos que la tiene aquí—exclamó una voz masculina. Me asomé un poco para ver, aquel hombre era por mucho mas alto que Vlad, tenía cabello rubio claro y ojos violetas.

—¿Tener a quién?

—¡él es el monstruo que tiene cautiva a Darina— aquella voz… era Erik.

—¿Cautiva? Tiene que ser una broma—respondió Vlad con sorna, volteando hacía el hombre alto —Solamente la estaba cuidando hasta que su verdadero prometido viniera por ella—

Comencé a temblar. El otro hombre habló —Ese soy yo, Iván Braginsky, exijo que la deje ir ahora—

Vlad chasqueó la lengua —Eso no es nada elegante, además Darina ha esperado mucho por su llegada, creo que lo menos que debería hacer es alguna clase de fiesta para celebrar que su compromiso se cumplirá—

—¿Qué planea?—cuestionó Iván.

—Podemos hacer una fiesta en su honor, yo estaría encantado de ofrecerles mi casa para llevarla a cabo— expresó Vladimir, no sé qué planeaba, pero… no pintaba nada bueno.

Iván y Erik se quedaron en silencio, al parecer lo estaban pensando.

—Esta bien, llevaremos a cabo la fiesta ¿le parece bien que sea dentro de dos días?—respondió Iván.

—Si, es el tiempo adecuado para preparar todo con prisas. Ahora si son tan amables de abandonar mi propiedad…

—¿Qué hay de Darina?—agregó Erik.

—Ella está bien, la cuidaré y cuando el momento llegue la dejaré irse—se notaba la seriedad en su voz.

Los hombres se habían marchado, la puerta fue cerrada con fuerza. Por fin salimos de nuestro escondite…

…el alma se me había caído a los pies. Vlad estaba dispuesto a dejarme ir.

…

 **3 de junio**. No abandone mi habitación durante todo el día, me había invadido una ansiedad indescriptible. No quería que llegara mañana, no deseaba ver a Iván, no deseaba ver a Erik… no quería abandonar a Vlad.

Estaba impotente, quería llorar, pero no quería sentirme más débil de lo que ya era.

Alguien llamó a mi puerta —¿Darina? Déjame entrar, tengo algo para ti—

Era Vlad, dudé un momento el dejarlo pasar… pero opté por hacerlo. Le abrí la puerta —¿De qué se trata?—

Entró en mi habitación, cargando un vestido de color rojo muy bello. —¿Para qué es eso?—

—Para que lo uses en la fiesta de mañana, creo que era obvio—respondió él, dejando el vestido sobre la mesa. Percibí que él tampoco estaba del mejor humor. —¿Estas emocionada?—

Lo golpeé en el hombro y me senté en la cama, cubriéndome el rostro —¡Es horrible! Siento que mi vida se acabará mañana, preferiría morir ahora mismo— las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos y resbalaron por mi rostro.

Vlad se paró frente a mi y pasó su mano acariciando mi cabello —Lamento no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, no puedo retenerte aquí en contra de tu voluntad, sé que no soportarías perder la poca libertad que tenías y yo te mantuve aquí egoístamente—

—Hay mucho que el corazón puede soportar antes de empezar a romperse— levanté la mirada directo a Vlad, aun con lágrimas en los ojos —Por favor no me hagas amarte, no me hagas necesitarte. No hay lugar en mi vida para algo como esto—

Él se cohibió… no dijo nada.

—Por favor llévate mis mañanas, toma mis veranos. Sé que ellos se esfumaron en el momento en que llegué aquí— me levanté, quedando a escasos centímetros de él —Me volví débil cuando hablábamos, me confundo con el deseo de tocarte. Debería sólo escapar, pero eso es pedir demasiado—

—Darina, no puedo mantenerte aquí encerrada, debo dejarte ir…

—Por favor no me hagas hacer esto, no me hagas desearlo. Todos mis sueños fueron arrebatados, hasta que te conocí—no quería casarme con Iván, no quería pasar el resto de mi vida atada a un hombre que no fuera él, que no fuera Vlad —Tu eres en lo único que pienso luego de despertar. Es divertido como el corazón le ordena a la mente que hacer—

—Tienes que ir con ellos, no quiero que sufras a mi lado.

—Estoy segura de poder soportar toda la alegría y el dolor, es mucho mejor que dejar ir todos estos sueños que nacieron en mi al tenerte cerca—tomé sus frías manos, compartiendo el calor de las mías —Por favor no me hagas amarte, no me hagas necesitarte. Haz mi vida más fácil con sólo no dejarme ir…prométeme que lo harás, sólo tú puedes hacerlo…no me hagas amarte a menos que me ames también—

Mi llanto cesó. Me quedé esperando su respuesta. En ese instante estaba tan cerca de él, su rostro se suavizó y desplegó una radiante sonrisa.

—Amarte me mantiene vivo, su amor no puede ser tan verdadero como el amor que te ofrezco—Vlad me tomó por la cintura, agachándose un poco para que nuestras frentes se tocaran —Amarte me mantiene vivo, estaré en tu corazón para siempre y serás parte de mí desde ahora hasta la eternidad—

Me atrajo hacía él, y entré en conflicto al no saber cómo reaccionar —La primera vez que te puse los ojos encima me di cuenta de que nunca sería el mismo… nunca pensé que obtendría tanto placer al susurrar tu nombre—

Nuestros labios se unieron, las manos de él acariciaron mi cabello mientras me estrujaba en un abrazo. —Tu eres la única que puede hacerme ver la vida vacía que llevo, tu eres el único amor que alguna vez necesitaré—

La faceta que me mostraba ahora logró derretirme por completo, podía admitir ahora sin duda alguna que estaba enamorada de él.

—Si amarte me mantiene vivo, entonces, ¿cómo puede estar bien dejarte ir?— me impulsó hacía abajo hasta recostarme en la cama en actitud traviesa —Déjame amarte, quédate conmigo y gocemos esta noche—

Si Erik o Iván estuvieran ahí, admitiría en sus caras que después de todo, me quedaría en aquel castillo, me quedaría por Vlad, por la sensación que me invadía cada que me miraba y ahora me besaba.

—Di que eres mía—él besaba la línea de mi cuello, apartando mi cabello de esa zona dejándola expuesta.

—Soy tuya— susurré.

Sus colmillos brotaron filosos como cuchillos y, ni bien pude esperarlo, él los había clavado en mí.

Como si me estuviera dejando llevar por la desesperación y estuviera haciendo a un lado el temor, sujeté la nuca de Vlad y enredé mis dedos en su cabello.

Él sellaba nuestra unión con sus labios, con aquella mordida. Se sentía como caer… se sentía como morir.

…

 **El día del Incendio**

(5 de junio. 00:30 horas)

 _Todo pasó demasiado rápido, como si las llamas hubieses brotado de la nada, el fuego fue "accidental". La fiesta se había llevado a cabo exitosamente la noche del día anterior, todos los asistentes se divirtieron y se distrajeron lo suficiente en ese goce como para no notar que desde él sótano de aquel castillo se había encendido una hoguera._

 _Las llamas fueron creciendo hasta llegar a la planta principal donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta. Al percatarse del fuego, todos los invitados entraron en pánico buscando alguna salida. El incendio siguió esparciéndose por todo el castillo._

 _Ahora observaban aquella estructura magnifica en llamas. Todos los asistentes habían logrado salir, todos salvo dos personas._

 _Darina estaba de rodillas, horrorizada y con las manos sobre sus labios ahogando sus gritos mientras que el reflejo del castillo ardiendo se reflejaba en sus ojos._

 _"Andrei… Vlad…" no habían logrado salir._

 _Su corazón estaba destrozado con la simple idea de haberlos perdido tan rápido. Quería estar sola, quería correr, quería que las llamas la consumieran a ella también._

 _Una mano masculina se posó sobre su hombro, ejerciendo cierta fuerza en el. Ese hombre, Iván, le dijo las peores palabras que pudo haber escuchado en su vida:_

 _—Tu volverás con nosotros a Praga._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, por fin con la actualización. Lamento la tardanza en actualizar y espero hacerlo seguido de ahora en adelante. Igualmente para comentarles que hice un One-shot anexado a este que se llama "Lazos de Sangre", por si les interesa :3**

 **Introduzco nuevos personajes relevantes para la trama y espero les agrade el capítulo.**

 **Disfrútenlo :3**

* * *

 **Diario de Erik Kostka**

 _(Fragmentos)_

 **20 de junio. Praga.** Desde que regresé de aquel nefasto viaje no había tenido oportunidad de escribir ni una sola frase en este diario sino hasta ahora. Han pasado casi dos semanas desde el incendio y una semana desde que llegamos; si debo ser sincero jamás me he sentido tan feliz de regresar a casa.

Volviendo al trabajo, a mi antigua rutina intentando creer que todo volvía a la normalidad. Aunque es más que obvio que mi tranquilidad ya estaba más que perdida, el recordar lo que sucedió en Rumanía aún me carcome; no estoy para nada orgulloso de lo que hice.

Me vi obligado a abandonar aquel castillo, no pude llevar a Darina conmigo. Los sirvientes de Lupei me habían casi arrastrado hasta el pueblo más cercano.

Tenía el dinero suficiente como para pagar mi pasaje de regreso a Praga, pero decidí esperar. Casi me convencí de que Darina igual pelearía por escapar de aquel sitio. En mi interior, en verdad me culpaba por todo lo que había pasado, si nunca hubiera traído a Darina conmigo ahora no estaríamos en esta situación, y no quiero llegar a imaginarme que le haría ese sujeto, bueno, ese monstruo a ella durante mi ausencia.

Con lo que me quedaba de dinero decidí pagar por quedarme en una posada y enviar cartas pidiendo apoyo: a mi jefe, a mis padres, a los padres de Darina y algunos amigos… pero las respuestas tardaban en llegar y yo lo que menos tenía era tiempo. Cuando la primera carta llegó entre en pánico, porque al leer quien era el remitente auguré que el problema se pondría peor, la carta era de Iván Braginsky, quien se había enterado días antes del viaje que había emprendido junto a Darina.

Tardó unos cuantos días en llegar, y lo primero que hizo fue interrogarme sobre lo que había pasado. En un principio no me creyó la historia del conde ni de que era un monstruo, pero eso no lo detuvo para formular un plan para acabar con él.

Me pregunté porque estaba tan interesado de pronto por salvar a Darina, sabía que era su prometido, pero nunca se había presentado formalmente o mostrado interés. Era más que obvio que aquel hombre tenía intenciones escondidas.

Acordamos enfrentar al monstruo al día siguiente, y nuestro encuentro con él no fue el esperado. Creímos que se negaría a entregarnos a Darina y nos confundió un poco el hecho que quisiera organizar una fiesta en su honor; la extravagancia de aquel sujeto simplemente me irritaba. Yo había visto a Vladimir manipular a sus sirvientes y alimentarse de la sangre de estos; en su casa en medio de mi curiosidad di con una sala llena de cuerpos sin vida.

Recuerdo que aún me helaba la sangre y no abandonó mis pesadillas por varios días. Cuando el sol se escondía solía mirar hacía el castillo y sentía que el mal me acechaba, me miraba desde una de las ventanas de aquel recinto.

Pero sin duda alguna, mi recuerdo más vivido y atroz debe ser el de aquel 4 de junio, cuando la fiesta se llevó a cabo. Darina lucía hermosa, sonreía como si algo maravilloso hubiese ocurrido en su vida, y de haber sido así seguro su felicidad no se debía al verme de nuevo o al encontrarse con Iván. No, su felicidad era causada por algo más.

Noté las sonrisas que solía dirigirle a Lupei, lo animada que estaba al bailar por la pista y los roces "accidentales" que llegaron a darse en medio del baile.

Fue a mitad de la noche me alejé del salón junto a varios otros hombres que había traído Iván. Cargaban con pequeños estuches de pólvora, los cuales fueron vaciando alrededor de una habitación superior al salón de fiestas. Salimos rápido antes de que alguien lanzara una cerilla encendida hacía el lugar… sólo nos quedaba esperar ver como las llamas se propagaban por todo el lugar.

Cuando las llamas eran más que visibles todos fuimos obligados a evacuar el lugar. Todos salimos rápidamente, pero de igual forma me di cuenta de que el único que no se movía de su sitio era el propio Lupei, veía todo arder desde el centro el salón. Estaba en silencio admirando como su castillo era consumido por las llamas. Habían sacado a Darina antes, y podían escucharse sus gritos pidiendo que sacaran a Vlad de allí, pero nadie acudía a su suplica.

El niño, el pequeño Andrei, luego se unió a su hermano buscando sacarlo de allí… y no vi lo que pasó después. Darina cree que ellos no habían logrado salir, pero a mi parecer eso lucía más a que él no quería abandonar ese castillo, y si este caía él caería también. Cuando el fuego cesó nadie fue capaz de encontrarlos.

No nos quedamos a indagar más, todos regresamos a casa. Cada uno con su propio peso. Darina con el compromiso a cuestas y yo, con una fuerte culpa que estoy seguro nunca me abandonará.

* * *

 **21 de junio. Praga.** Apenas llegamos a Praga Daria cayó enferma y llevaba ahora días sin dejar su cama. La fuerza había abandonado su cuerpo, pero cada que la veía notaba cierta vida en sus ojos, una vida que poco a poco iba apagándose. Iván se había instalado en la casa de los Ivanovik, así que siempre tenía que toparme con él cada que visitaba a Darina.

Era más que obvio que lo que había ocurrido en Rumania no cambió la imagen que él tenía de mí. Para Braginsky sólo era el rival insignificante, el joven que sólo presentó una aventura con su prometida, y me culpaba de lo sucedido con Lupei.

En la tarde visité a Darina, tuve que esperar fuera de su habitación un buen rato hasta que el doctor saliera. La esposa del doctor Edelstein era una vieja amiga de Darina, Elizabetha, una mujer hermosa y que transmitía cierta fortaleza y seguridad. Esperaba con ella hasta que el doctor nos dejó pasar –¿Cómo se encuentra Darina?—

—Su estado es bastante raro no parece como si fuera una fiebre o algún mal muscular, sus signos vitales bajan, pero no parece que esté muriendo— Roderich se limpió las gafas, para luego guardar su instrumental –No se parece a nada que haya visto antes—

Creía que no era consciente o no le importaba que Darina pudiera escucharlo. Mientras que yo temía que ese mal fuera incurable.

—Iré a informarle a sus padres y al señor Braginsky, Elizabetha ¿me acompañas?— decía el doctor austriaco, extendiendo su mano hacía su esposa.

—Si, pero quisiera volver después a hablar con ella— respondió, ambos salieron de la habitación y eso fue un alivio para mí.

Llegué a la cama de Darina y me senté en la orilla; alcancé su mano e intenté sonreírle.

—En verdad lo lamento…

—¿De qué te disculpas? Yo no guardo ningún rencor hacia ti—logró decir y apretar un poco mi mano –Sé por que lo hiciste, y é que no eres el único aquí con cargas de consciencia—me miraba como si pudiera ver a través de mi alma.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda e hizo que la soltara y evadiera aquella mirada.

—Me asignaron un nuevo trabajo—cambie de tema a algo más banal.

—¿De qué se trata?

—¿Recuerdas aquella propiedad vieja que mis padres siempre batallaron por vender?— ella asintió –Pues, como sabes hace poco terminaron de remodelarla y creo que conseguí una clienta dispuesta a comprarla de hecho creo que ya está preparando todo para mudarse—

—Me alegro mucho por ti…— la pequeña sonrisa que había en su rostro se borró, como si algo estuviera atormentándola.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Aquella propiedad ¿no era la misma que _él_ quería comprar?

Palidecí. Había ignorado aquel detalle.

—Olvídalo.

—Como si fuera algo fácil— otra vez su animo decayó. No hablamos más y cuando tuve que retirarme, Elizabetha ocupó mi lugar.

* * *

 **Diario de Darina**

 _(Nuevas páginas)_

 **21 de junio. Casa Ivanovik, Praga.** Son contadas las páginas que se salvaron de mi anterior diario, muchas que sobrevivieron a medias y el resto sólo eran cenizas. Las tenía todas en mi mesa de noche y se las había dado a leer a Elizabetha. En mi habitación, esta privacidad casi incorruptible, era el único espacio donde podía hablar abiertamente de lo que viví.

Para Iván y mis padres sólo era una loca, alguien traumada por lo que vivió en cautiverio, cuyo captor había sido un hombre que la llevó casi a la locura. A ellos les alegraba la idea de que ahora estuviera muerte. Nadie quiso hacer pública esa noticia, nadie quiso escuchar mi versión. Y ahora Elizabetha era la primer que se interesó y que empezaba a leer los restos de mi diario.

Me preguntaba si Roderich le hablaría en privado por mi estado de salud, no sobre lo que le decía a Iván y al resto, sino sobre lo que quedaba en la confidencialidad entre doctor y paciente. Yo no sabría qué estaba pasando conmigo ni tampoco Roderich logró descifrarlo. Sentía mi respiración a veces apagarse, mis pulmones dejaban de funcionar como si ya no necesitara oxígeno para vivir.

 _Vivir_.

¿Era eso lo que estaba haciendo ahora? Cada día que pasaba era un día más cerca del fino de mi propia vida. Cuando me permitieran salir de mi habitación sería para aceptar que estaba por casarme con aquel hombre que se había ganado todo mi odio.

Yo no estoy enferma, ni mucho menos loca. Estoy esperando a que mi vida se acabe; no sentía que dejaba de ser humana, pero sí que me estaba extinguiendo, y la idea de morir me emocionaba más, porque quizá en la muerte fuera el lugar donde podría reencontrarme con Vlad.

Elizabetha terminó de leer, clavando su vista en mi como si esperaba por mi permiso para hablar. Palpé su mano un par de veces para darle aquel permiso.

—Lo que escribiste es algo difícil de creer… ese hombre en verdad era un monstruo.

—Él no es…

—Sabes a lo que me refiero— me interrumpió —No era un humano, al menos no completamente. Lo que en verdad me preocupa es que te hayas enamorado de él—

—Fue porque llegué a conocer, sé que es imperdonable el que me tuviese encerrada, pero logré comprenderlo y sentir la misma pasión que él— suspiré –Debes creer que enloquecí ¿cierto?—

—Si—Elizabetha me tomó de las manos y me obligó a recostarme –No te digo que lo olvides, pero creo que lo mejor para ti sería dejarlo en el pasado y centrarte en tu salud ahora—

Sabía que tenía buenas intenciones, pero también que no me comprendía del todo. A pesar de haber nacido en circunstancias parecidas no tuvimos la misma suerte al crecer, su estatus no cambió cuando decidió casarse con Roderich, vivía cómodamente con él y sobre todo lo amaba. Parte de mí siempre había envidiado eso. Quería tener algo parecido, por ello llevaba mi relación con Erik, con la esperanza que en algún punto dejara de ser clandestina.

El reloj sonó en el cambio de hora, pronto me traerían la cena y le pedirían a Elizabetha que se marchara. Otro día termina, un día para que mi vida se termine. Otra noche recordando lo que se quedó en el castillo.

* * *

 **Diario de Erik Kostka**

 _(Continuación)_

 **22 de junio. Centro de Praga.** Acudí a la propiedad en la calle R., al mediodía. Había acordado recorrer los papeles que faltaban para completar la venta de la propiedad al igual que tuve la oportunidad de ver como empezaban a llegar cargamentos con el inmobiliario de la próxima dueña.

Vi llegar también al abogado con quien tenía que sellar el caso legal, se llamaba Damon Kohler, un joven abogado danes con quien ya había tenido la oportunidad de trabajar con él.

—Señor Kostka, un gusto verlo—saludó con una amplia sonrisa. Señaló a su alrededor –Veo que ya tienen todo listo—

—Sólo faltarían los papeles que trae mi compañero—intenté excusarme y viendo mi reloj –Se supone que su tren llegó hace una hora—

—Bueno, debió haber algún retraso, no se preocupe puedo esperar—el rubio se recargó en una de las columnas de la mansión –Me había contado que tuvo que visitar al comprador ¿adónde exactamente?—

—A Serbia, mi compañero Eduard Von Bock fue el encargado de ir a cerrar el trato con la compradora—le fui explicando y noté que él no guardaba su sorpresa.

—Serbia, tuvo un recorrido en verdad largo.

Fue entonces que vimos llegar a Eduard a toda prisa.

—Lamento la demora—se disculpó apenas teniendo aliento suficiente para hablar.

—Tranquilo aun tenemos tiempo ¿tienes los papeles, Eduard?—preguntó el danés.

Eduard asintió sacando un sobre alargado de su maletín, Damon abrió dicho sobre y comenzó a leer su contenido cuidadosamente.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo es Serbia? ¿Y como te fue con la condesa?—pregunté.

—Es muy hermosa, quiero decir, Serbia lo es, la casa de la condesa estaba cerca del campo, era muy acogedor y…—parecía haberse quedado en blanco –Y creo que no recuerdo más—

Fue después que el abogado me resaltó lo pálido que había estado Eduard en ese momento. Kohler había sellado los papeles –Todo está en orden, así que pueden hacer oficial que este lugar tiene nueva dueña—

Yo sonreí con satisfacción mientras que la sonrisa de Eduard era más extraña, se aflojó un poco la corbata y abrió su camisa a la altura del cuello –Que alegría, al maestro le agradará saberlo—nos dio la espalda –Yo…tengo hambre— salió del lugar.

Había estado tan ensimismado por el logro de haber vendido esa propiedad, que no fui capaz de darme cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba con Eduard. Pasaron minutos antes de que nos percatáramos que el joven estonio había atacado a alguien en la calle. Escuchamos los gritos, los gemidos de espanto y vimos a la gente corriendo a inmovilizarlo. Damon igual ayudó, se necesitaron de seis personas para contener la bestia en la que se había convertido.

Eduard Von Buck seguía siendo humano, pero la expresión en su rostro era la de un animal sangriento, no puedo olvidar sus ojos llenos de locura y como gritaba que estaba hambriento, quería sangre. Su victima era un simple transeúnte. Escuché a unas mujeres murmurar que seguro lo encerrarían en el manicomio y a otras en la cárcel.

Yo sólo pensaba en ¿qué lo había orillado a alcanzar ese nivel de demencia?

Entonces lo vi en su cuello, esa marca, esa mordida, la misma que había visto en las sirvientes y cadáveres del castillo Lupei. Me alarmé, mas no dije nada al respecto. El carro del manicomio llegaría en cualquier momento, y no quería ser el compañero de celda de Eduard.

* * *

 **Diario de Darina Ivanovik**

 _(Continuación)_

 **22 de junio. Casa Ivanovik, Praga.** Desperté a mitad de la noche, un viento gélido se colaba por la ventaba que siempre dejaba abierta.

 _Niebla_. La niebla comenzaba a entrar.

Pude levantarme de la cama, con una fuerza que no había sentido en días. Era algo más, algo que me atraía. La puerta del balcón se abrió de golpe y yo, guiada por aquella fuerza, caminé hacia el exterior. La niebla cubría mis pies y me daba la sensación de volar y una cala que agradecía tener ahora.

Los leves rayos de la luna me abrazaban como si fuera un viejo conocido. Una voz, buscaba alguna voz que me llamase con cariño y casi pude ver como _él_ aparecía al otro lado del balcón. Intentaba alcanzarlo, pero en lugar de eso me parecía cada vez más lejano. Volteaba a verme apenas y su voz, distante, repetía –Ya viene—

Estaba en la orilla y su imagen se había desvanecido como la niebla nocturna.

Me encontraba afuera de mi habitación, había sido devuelta a la realidad.

—Señorita Darina ¿qué hace fuera de la cama?—mi enfermera llegó por mi y me llevó de regreso a acostarme –Le avisaré a sus padres—

La detuve del brazo –Felka, tú lo viste ¿verdad?—

—¿Ver qué? Señorita, está pálida, parece como si hubiera visto un fantasma—respondió la polaca.

Un fantasma, no era eso, estaba segura de que no se trataba de un fantasma, era algo más. "Ya viene" su voz seguía haciendo eco en mi mente.

Algo viene.

* * *

 **Notas de Dimitri Petrov**

 _(Escritas a mano)_

 **10 de junio. Frontera de Targoviste**. Los bosques siguen casi igual que la última vez que estuve aquí ¿Hace cuánto? Quisiera llevar la cuenta, el tiempo transcurre diferente para mi desde que conocí a la condesa.

Llevábamos casi tres días en el carruaje y podía contar con mis dedos las veces que ella me ha dirigido la palabra y la mitad de ellas habían sido para pedirme algo de sangre. Miraba la ventana como si en sus adentros quisiese disfrutar de este corto viaje. Sus ojos estaban verdes y brillaban un poco, no dejaba que la luz que se filtraba por la ventana le tocara la pálida piel, sus largos cabellos castaños caían en rizos sobre sus hombros; tenía que notar esos detalles para mantenerme entretenido.

La carta nos había llegado un día después de que aquel "incidente" ocurriera. Llevaba un recorte del único periódico que había tocado el tema.

* * *

 _(recorte de publicación guardada en su cuaderno)_

 _EL PÉNDULO_

6 de junio de 1897

El infierno en Targoviste

Castillo Lupei se quema misteriosamente durante una fiesta

 _Recopilación de los testimonios_

* * *

 **Más tarde**. Mara llevaba la carta en manos, la releía cada que se aburría y podía escucharla reír. Le causaba gracia que él tuviera que recurrir a su ayuda.

 _Un animal desamparado_ , así lo describió. Yo en mis adentros tenía cierta curiosidad por volver a verle.

Nuestro recorrido terminaba en estas fronteras, tenía que admitir que el nuevo cochero era en verdad rápido.

—Dijo que nos vería por aquí—dijo Mara. Golpeó el techo del carruaje para indicarle al conductor que se detuviera.

Miré por la ventana, estábamos a mitad de un cruce, los señalamientos se veían gastados y los postes astillados. Al pie de estos se levantó una figura que se cubría con una vieja y sucia capa descolorida.

Golpeó la puerta del carruaje – _Deschide ușa, Mara_ — (Abre la puerta, Mara)

Ella reconoció la voz al igual que yo, abrió la puerta y aquella figura entró en nuestro vehículo.

De su vieja capa salió primero el joven inmortal, Andrei, me hubiera gustado que crecieras un poco más.

—Quítate eso, apestaras mi carruaje— espetó Mara. Él se sentó junto a ella, quitándose la capa y dejándola en sus pies; clavó sus ojos en mí.

—Dimitri…—pronunció mi nombre tan secamente que parecía haberlo dicho sólo por compromiso –Es bueno verte, viejo amigo… luces bien—

—Vladimir… quisiera poder decirte lo mismo.

Acomodaba a Andrei en el asiento junto a mí. Tanto sus ropas como las de Vlad estaban con rastros de escombro y algunas partes quemadas.

El carruaje comenzó a moverse después. Vlad no parecía querer hablar.

Mara no iba a dejarlo así –¿Cómo quedó?... el castillo—

—Hecho trizas, no querrán verlo, les haría llorar— noté como apretaba los puños. Andrei jalaba mi ropa diciéndome "Tengo hambre"

—Tú también pareces hecho trizas, Lupei… luces miserable— agregó Mara

—Así me siento, pero ese no es el punto ahora… lo expliqué todo en mi carta y espero que el haber venido hasta aquí es una señal de que cuento con su apoyo.

—Lo tienes ¿Verdad, Dimitri?

Me limite a asentir, estaba ocupado dejando que Andrei me mordiera la muñeca.

—Volveremos a Raska unos días, de ahí nos moveremos a Praga—le pasó una carta, era la carta que había redactado para enviar a Praga y mostrar su interés por la propiedad que Vlad quería –Te conseguiré un nuevo castillo—

Él sonrió más que conforme –¿Qué querrás a cambio?—

—Lo sabes bien, es muy triste que quedemos muy pocos de nosotros… sería divertido que la familia se expandiera—Mara mostró sus colmillos –Dimitri, ¿podrías abrirte la camisa por favor?—

Obedecí. Me quité la corbata y uno a uno iba desabrochando mi camisa. Andrei se hizo a un lado cuando estuvo satisfecho de mi sangre.

—Estaba dispuesto a olvidar mi plan principal cuando la conocía ella, pero dadas las circunstancias… creo que estas son las medidas que se deben tomar— él igual sacó sus colmillos –Sólo debo encontrarla, darle un escarmiento junto a los malditos que profanaron mi hermoso castillo y hacer de su ciudad nuestro nuevo hogar, déjame a ellos, el resto de sus patéticas almas será nuestro alimento—

—Me gusta cuando hablamos el mismo idioma—Mara junto a Vlad se aproximaron a mí, quedándose cada uno a un lado mío, se acercaban a mi cuello y mi él tomaba mi brazo sano –Por el momento es una pena sobrevivir de esa forma—

Los dos clavaron sus colmillos en mi piel, succionaban mi sangre y robaban mi fuerza. Mi vista se había distorsionado mientras ellos me usaban como su alimento, a los pocos minutos había quedado inconsciente.

No sentí el viaje de regreso a Serbia, era mejor que estuviera dormido. Sabía que la carga extra significaba más que dos bocas que tendría que alimentar. Llevábamos un peso más, el peso de la venganza que ahora Mara y yo tendríamos que completar para él.

Una parte de mi quería ver la expresión del resto cuando descubrieran que el conde Vladimir Lupei había burlado la muerte y ahora la llevaría hasta ellos.


End file.
